For certain types of light fixtures, it is desirable to pivotally attach a lens door assembly to the front end of a housing so that the lens door assembly can be pivoted between an open position and a closed position. In the open position, access can be gained to an optical enclosure within the housing. A suitable light producing element is mounted in the optical enclosure for emitting light through the lens door assembly.
Conventionally, the lens door assembly is latched in a closed position using pivoting-type latches. A pivoting-type latch usually employs a pivotal member which pivots over the peripheral edge of the lens door assembly at an area remote from the hinge, or at multiple locations remote from the hinge using a plurality of pivotal members.
Generally, pivoting-type latches do not provide positive securement of the lens door assembly. The pivoting member itself, if not latched with a separate latching mechanism, can inadvertently move to disengage the peripheral edge of the lens door assembly, inadvertently opening and damaging to the lens of the lens door assembly.
Positive securement is particularly desirable when the housing is movably mounted to attain various orientations of the housing and thus the lens, particularly where the lens door assembly is inverted or tilted beyond 90.degree.. In those orientations, the lens door assembly would pivot open if the latch mechanism fails inadvertently disengages.
An example of a prior latching mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,974 to Quiogue.
Thus, a continuing need exists for an improved latching mechanism which provides positive securement of a lens door assembly in a closed position.